


I Must Confess

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, M|M, Soft Boys, a bit of angst, fairy tail - Freeform, monster by skillet, song fic? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Natsu’s magic starts to affect him, and soon it drains him mentally as well.He thinks of himself as a monster, but what he doesn’t know is that if he were a monster, then Gray would be a demon.Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes all you can do is listen.





	I Must Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> This is for my dear Friend, thank you for giving me something to hold on to, as well as a place where I can belong. It means the world to me, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.
> 
> You all listen to me when I’ve had a bad day, and yougive me advice on how to move forward.
> 
> While I admit I’m not the easiest to get along with at times, you all mean so much to me.
> 
> Thank you.

“What would you say, if I told you that I feel like a monster?” The words were barely even a whisper, as Gray stared at the speaker in both shock and despair.

 

“Why would you feel like a monster Natsu?” The words were more hesitant than he wanted, and that made Gray curse himself out mentally. He couldn’t let Natsu slip away, it had happened with Lyon and Ultear; But they’re his siblings, and not as much as beloved like his Natsu is.

 

Natsu hesitated, gulping thickly as his eyes began to shine with tears. “I just, my magic-” Although he cut himself off with a small gasp of air. The tears began to slide down his face as the dragon slayer brought his hands up to wipe them. “My magic has been growing out of control lately, and I feel like every little thing has been setting me off. I’m scared I’m gonna snap and hurt someone,”  _ You especially. _ Although Gray couldn’t hear his inner thoughts luckily.

 

The ice mage sighed, feeling his throat tighten up. “You  _ do _ remember, don’t you?” He whispered shakily, anguish clear in his voice.   
  


At his words, Natsu tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean Gray?” He spoke tentatively.   
  
The said mage choked on the breath he held. “Do you not remember all the times I put everyone through danger from  _ my _ magic? And I betrayed you all! But you-” Gray inhaled sharply, betraying how he knew he should act. “You saved everyone! Dozens if not hundreds of times! You saved me from casting-”  _ Iced Shell _ . The spell name hanging in each of the boys’ heads, playing again and again like a broken record.

 

Natsu’s eyes widened as he felt his lip quiver. “Gray-You’re not a-”   
  
“NO!” Gray shouted. He gripped natsu by the shoulders and stared deep into the eyes that were usually so bright. Why were they dull? What had stolen their light? “Listen to me for once! You don’t have to do anything on your own! Let us take the pain from you! I’ll tell you this Natsu, if you were a monster, you’d already be locked up. But you’re not, because you’ve done nothing with an evil intent.” 

 

Tears started pouring down both of the boys faces. Natsu sniffed as gray brought him into a tight hug.   
  
“ _ You could never be a monster, especially to me. _ ” Gray whispered.

 

Natsu’s eyes widened in shock, “Gray,” He spoke shakily. “What do you mean?”

 

At his words, the ice mage chuckled. “You really are oblivious. Natsu,  _ I love you _ .” The words had a sweet taste to them, and it was the best feeling ever. Everything seemed to melt away. All pain, strife, negativity, emotions. Gone.   
  
Natsu shuddered in a breath, “I-I don’t know what to say…” He trailed off, “I don’t know much about love, I just wanted to live out my childhood as long as I could. I’ve never thought about relationships, and definitely with you of all people.” 

 

At his words Gray visibly sunk in on himself.

 

“But, I’d be willing to try out a relationship with you, to see if it could develop into something more…” The dragon slayer trailed off.

 

Gray merely smiled, although it was bittersweet.

 

——————————-

 

The fire bubbled beneath his skin, threatening to burn him from the inside out.

 

Natsu panted, trying to catch his breath after his latest screaming fit. His magic was beginning to be too much for him. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to control it. 

 

Moving his arm to cover his eyes, Natsu groaned in pain.

 

A knock resonated into his room from the front door. 

 

Sighing heavily, Natsu wearily got up from his spot on the floor. Trudging slowly to the door, he prepared himself for another day of this hellish facade.

 

Swinging open the door, he was met face to face with one concerned Gray Fullbuster.

 

Natsu felt a bead of sweat drip down his face, as his thoughts whirled around inside his head. “What’s up Gray?” 

 

Although at his words, Gray just brought him into a hug and wept.

 

“I heard you,” Gray mumbled, and Natsu’s heart shattered.

 

——————————

 

Gray stared in horror as Natsu finally hit the ground. They had lost the battle.

 

Cursing from the pain, Gray did his best to ignore it and manage a final attack.

 

He barely had any magic left, definitely not enough for an offensive attack. He didn’t know what to do, it was just them. Everyone else was on the other side of the battlefield, out of earshot.

 

The enemy began to stride towards Natsu’s fallen body, readying a final attack. With the intent to kill.

 

Anger welled up in Grays being, and he knew he had to do something.

 

Pulling himself out shakily of his position, Gray gritted his teeth as he bared the pain. 

 

He couldn’t use Iced Shell, we wouldn’t do that to Natsu. He had finally gotten to propose to them, and you can bet your ass they’re gonna live till they get married.

 

The enemy mage readied his attack as he grew closer and closer to the fire dragon slayer.

 

Grays anger quickly turned to rage, and rage into hate. No way in hell would he let anything harm his beloved.

  
  


With a battle shout, Gray fell into his ice make position. “Ice make Lance!” He shouted, a deep guttural growl following through.

 

As the attack hit the enemy, the mage didn’t get back up.

 

Panting, the ice mage ran over to Natsu and tenderly picked him up bridal style, resting the pink head of hair against his bare shoulder.

 

“You could never be a monster Natsu. Your magic makes you who you are, I believe in you, we’ll find a cure for this.” Gray whispered to his unconscious fiancé. “If you’re a monster, then I’m a monster too.” And with those words, Gray set off to find the others.

 

Although he missed the small smile on Natsu’s face, and the thought of  _ Thank you my love. _


End file.
